Treachery of the White Angel
by Sasusakui
Summary: These short drabbles eventually lead up to the loss of everything Esther has ever known. Each chapter takes you back in time leading up to the point where Cain takes everyone Esther ever cares about and his attempts/succession in making Esther a pet that won't ever want to leave his side. Rated M for semi-intense sexual scenes (EstherxCain)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this will be my first and last warning, please do NOT expect a happy ending from this. I may consider it at some point, but until then, don't expect everything to come out okay :/ anyway, I got my inspiration for this by watching and reading trinity blood for the ..third? maybe fourth? Time and also from two songs: angels by within temptation and fake or fate by megurine luka (for all you vocaloid lovers out there) if you want to get a more general idea for where this is heading I suggest you start by looking those two songs up. This story may also stay as short, brief drabbles ranging from long to short on their own accord. If they are short I might spit out ten at a time, longer maybe six. Anyway, enjoy your drabble of whatever. I'll do my best to entertain you (well that didn't sound too apropriate ^^')

* * *

Treachery of the White Angel

** Chapter 1: I love you**

* * *

Chains clanked all about Esther as small tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Her short deep red hair was matted slightly ,but nonetheless drenched in her own as well as other people's blood. The ends of it dried and crusted into an ugly, distasteful brown.

Her clothes, the clothes Cain put her in, as regal and fit for royalty as they were—he messed them up by making the slashes in them as he pleased. Blood seeped and stained the fabric ,but didn't show thanks to the attire being black with gold outlines. It was fairly revealing ,but nothing Esther herself didn't mind. She was content with whatever Cain dressed her in as long as it didn't convey too much of her body.

The black and gold dress was very regal indeed, rich in fabric that only royalty could afford. The collar was tight and extended up her throat, embrued with zippers for Cain's and Cain's alone access. It was broad shouldered but held no sleeves and cut down her chest in away that still covered her breast but covered the center of each breast. It continued to cut down in a wide arch until it stopped teasingly above her nether region.

Swaying her hips in the slightest just let her know how bare and nude she was under the shortest skirt she's ever worn. The skirt itself was white underneath and layered on top with black ,but that still didn't mean Cain would've allowed that she wear anything under. Again, he liked the easy access.

The chains dug into Esther's rest as they painfully hoisted her arms into the air above her head and her knees ached from being on them for so long, it was quite the position he had her in. The one he favorited and used on her often. Her back was leaned against the wall behind her and her knees were spread apart, arms above her head. A submissive position to any male.

Not only was her wrists leaking blood from the constant friction from the chains, they were ebbed with metal spikes ensuring that she continues to bleed. Esther's throat began to once again get hoarse from the groaning she did every moment, it wasn't like she could scream anyway from being gagged with simple black rope.

She heard footsteps! From somewhere within the distance, the only light in the room was on her and nowhere else, everything around her was dark. It was Cain again. Not fully nude like last time, but not with a shirt. Dark red pants hung on his hips and long golden hair fell to his lower back. His white wings were present...all six of them. The only sound you could hear was his feet gently walking on the ground, he was barefoot.

"Hello Esther" he cooed.

She turned her head away from him, a light blush crawling on her face. That familiar feeling welling up in her stomach. He walked closer to her and squeezed the chain gorging into her wrist and she yelped loudly, tears lightly streaming down her face. He loved that, that's why she was his favorite among them all.

"It's rude of you not to great your master when he clearly says hello to you" he said dropping to his knees.

He was on eye level with her now, and she could do nothing but look at him. Her blush still resided within her cheeks and Cain saw. Loving the heat her body gave off and her obvious signs of being quite happy to see him, he gave her arms multiple licks. Even this made spasms of pleasure scorch through Esther's body, so she moaned. It came out as a strangled yelp ,but Cain got the point. His malicious smirk wouldn't contain itself and showed on his face as he lapped at her slow falling blood.

After his snack, he roughly grabbed her by the chin and stared into her deep blue eyes. Still being taller than her even on his knees, he saw the tears of frustration nearing the edges. He smirked and put his mouth near her ear, breathing a little before speaking. Aware of his breath near her ear, Esther let out a slight yelp of enticement.

"Do you want your master, Esther?" He asked simply.

He grabbed her by the jaw again and forced her to look at him. Her eyes drifted away from him as she nodded slightly. Smirking, Cain gently reached around Esther's head and untied the black rope from her mouth. Glad to be rid of it, Esther hesitantly licked the corner of her mouth, wincing at the pain it brought at just doing that. The chains and shackles fell to the ground with a loud clang and soon Esther was absolutely free of her metal prison.

She sat there still on her knees and legs spread for her master, not daring to move until he physically said so. Still seeing her in her submissive position, he smirked at her and picked her up into his arms. He wouldn't wait any longer for her. A deeper crimson of blush colored Esther's face as he continued to carry her to god knows where, she never opened her mouth to ask unless told she had permission to speak.

Cain eventually stopped at his throne made entirely out of stone. Esther looked down at it and thought it looked extremely uncomfortable to sit in. He plopped himself down into it with Esther in his lap, a cruel smile etched onto his face.

"Pleasure me Esther" he ordered.

She stifled a early moan of pleasure as she quickly unzipped his pants herself and quickly sat down on his shaft. Cain's expression didn't change, but the muscles in his neck tensed with pleasure and anticipation. Cain wondered just how long she would hold out this time and smirked to himself.

"Someones awfully eager tonight. Did you miss me that much Esther?"

Esther said nothing in response and simply closed her eyes while riding his shaft. After months of his abuse, Esther's body was quite accustomed to his length already and formed around him perfectly. Being that Cain was her first (the thought of this made Esther cry every night until she learned to except it) the walls within her still tightened slightly around him, that gave him the most pleasure.

Esther tried to at least hold back her constant moans, but with Cain her master, it was imppossible. She moaned his name, switching between master, her lord, or simply Cain until she couldn't bare it any longer. Her thighs were tired and sore and her knees felt as though they were about to give way, Cain was not satisfied yet.

"Tired already? Haven't I taught you better?"

He smirked again and maneuvered her quickly onto the ground, his length still occupying itself inside her.

"I will punish you for making me do all the work myself, so prepare yourself, my star"

He began to chuckle as he pounded into Esther mercilessly. With every thrust Esther yelled out his name in complete ecstasy. She entangled her fingers in his hair and pulled on it when he hit the spots that felt good to her, she was his favorite past time. Tears streaked her face and he licked those tenderly while still deflowering her for the fifth time. She started to mewl in pain and she tightened involuntarily around his shaft, now that he was fully inside of her that movement didn't feel too nice.

Cain stopped for a full minute before raising his hand up and slapping Esther across the face, the force so strong that a thin cut made its appearance and bled lightly. She yelped out in pain as his hand connected on her bare thigh and he started up again, chuckling all the way up to his climax. He grunted over her and released himself inside, his white wings tensing as he pumped his load into her. Allowing this one moment to pass, Cain tenderly kissed Esther twice. Gently asking for entrance with his tongue and groaning pleasantly when he was granted the freedom inside her mouth, not that he needed permission. He'd take it if he felt the need or urge.

Cain stopped kissing her for a moment and stared at her expectantly, her blue eyes staring back at him with almost no emotion. Red painted her face again, she couldn't help but love him. She loved him just for seeing her tonight, even if it was for sex. She loved him despite what he did, he wasn't always this way. Still...even if he was this way since she met him she would still love him. Even if he didn't have her loyalty without constant force, he always had her love. That was one mutual understanding between the two. He knew he held her delicate ,but now hardened heart in his hands. Every now and then he would play with it with a gentle squeeze, but he found himself starting to squeeze it so hard it bled through his fingers.

"I love you Cain" she whispered.

Her lips brushed against his. Feather light and tender like his once were. The action almost angered him, she kissed _him_ as if she was _allowed_ access to _his_ body as she pleased, that was surely not the case. This time, and only this time will he allow the action. After all, his star couldn't help but cling to him after there was nothing else she could cling to.

* * *

A/N: alright how was it? I'll admit, it's a little OOC but you know what I don't even care! I'm pulling rank, it's my fanfiction I can do what I want! I bet some of you are rolling your eyes at that lol ^^ read and review loves~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: alright here goes nothing! I'm purely winging it from here so forgive me if it doesn't come out all too good ^^

Comment Responses:

MyChemicalBetrayal• I did notice the mount of fanfiction in this area usually come out with a good ending so I couldn't help but wonder if there were any with tragic endings, after not really finding any I decided to make one of my own :) thank you for reviewing

* * *

Treachery of the White Angel

**Chapter 2: You weren't always this way**

* * *

'Damn, it must be dislocated again' Esther thought meekly to herself.

Cain left her in a different position this time, and there was nothing sexual about it. Submissive yes, but there was no appeal. Her arms were hoisted far above her head than they could naturally go and she was forbidden from moving in the slightest. This was punishment and already Esther was regretting her weak stamina.

Esther kept her head down and her eyes closed, the only time would she lift her head is when Cain makes his appearance in her prison. Hopefully, that wouldn't be too long from now. In this prison, she was not a person, not even an object, but lower than dirt and the worms that crawl in it. The rest of her life (if she even makes it that long) is solely for Cain's pleasure and/or urges to abuse something. She could be bought or sold, killed or kept alive, spat on or loved, that is if Cain gives his say so. He was the king in her life and his word was law if not her religion.

Soft, new tears streamed down Esther's face. The streams made tracks on her slightly dirty face and despite not being gagged she didn't let out a peep. Cain could hear everything, see everything, anything she did wrong he would know about it. Crying would be wrong, talking—even if it was to herself—was wrong, and looking around was wrong unless given permission by Cain.

At least for once, her knees actually felt better (Not that it wasn't already injured badly with multiple gashes and bruises), better in a way that she wasn't putting all of her weight on it like last time. Her body was leaned forward as the chains that were digging into her wrists were pulling her arms backward, any farther from the wall and both of her shoulders would dislocate at the same time.

A bang sounded off in the room, echoing menacingly. Esther jumped slightly, but didn't dare raise her head to see the cause of the noise. She relaxed when she heard footsteps and finally opened her tired eyes. The sight brought her deep emotional pain, Cain really was the worst of them all. She still truly loved him, more than she was allowed to express openly.

In Cain's arms, was none other than Caterina Sforza. Esther hoped—prayed, that maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her, because she had them closed for so long they were of no use anymore. It was a shame that that wasn't the case. Caterina's wavy golden hair was unmistakable, her shape, her height, and her frightened blue eyes. They could not be replaced. Esther truly cried then, soft tears ran faster and faster down her face, but still not a peep was heard from her mouth.

Cain smiled, it reached his eyes for the first time. It was a knowing smile that was guided towards Esther in her time of despair, he was going to make this moment memorable and engrave it in her mind for the rest of her years. He sat down in his stone throne directly in front of Esther and threw Caterina in front of her, just out of reach. Esther looked at him blankly, but Cain only offered her a smirk in return.

Caterina coughed lightly, before looking up and into Esther's eyes and realizing she was there. Her eyes watered, joy instantly welling up in them. It was Esther! It was really her! After all this time of searching and searching, she'd finally found her. Abel would've been so happy. Caterina sat on her knees in front of Esther and reached out to touch her face, before even getting there Cain snapped.

"Are you sure you want to keep your limbs terran? Because your actions aren't showing that much! " He snapped.

Esther eyes quickly darted to Cain's face, which was turned up into a scowl. Esther shivered and kept her nose and eyes down, faintly aware of Caterina's presense. Caterina pulled back her hand and instinctively rubbed her plump stomach with it, this caught Esther's attention. A sad smile crossed over Caterina's face at the bad turn in their silent conversation. Esther's eyes grew wide with fear, doubt, and most of all..pain.

She knew all along there was a reason for Cain not gagging her this time. Esther sobbed and let her head fall, not able to hold it up any longer nor look at Caterina anymore. Her cries was like a symphony to Cain's ears, a sad and pitiful tale told by..Lilith maybe, that is if she ever read them a story (he was quite sure she did but Cain was never interested in listening to tales). His mouth curved upward in content at Esther's even more broken spirit and Caterina's dismay, it was time to heighten the pleasure Cain was already getting from this small reunion.

He stood from his throne, slowly getting out the creases in his dark pants before getting up.

"Are you done Caterina? Are you done further killing my pet with the last set of words your going to say to her"

With wide eyes, Caterina swiveled around to stare at the approaching Cain. Esther's cries got louder and more pitiful, it was wearing greatly on his nerves. He swiftly walked to her to slap blood out of Esther's mouth, it silenced her and Cain licked the remaining of her life force off his hand. Caterina glared daggers at him, he was truly a demon in disguise of an angel. There would be no redemption for what he's done...and for what he will do.

Cain's attention returned to Esther again, his eyes grazing over her body before speaking.

"Would you like to see it, my star? Would you like to see...her beautiful child?"

Cain's smile grew to be almost maniacal as no one had time to react to his violent actions. Blood splattered all over Esther's face and body and pooled around Cain's feet. He smiled down at Esther's horrified reaction at the sizable tear in Caterina's stomach and the fetus leaking out of it. Esther screamed in terror, but was blurred out by Cain's laughter of pure delight. He loved things like this! That's why Esther was his favorite, she brought him more pleasure than he was capable of handling.

He silenced Esther with a kiss. Cold, hard, and far from gentle along with a nip on her ear. Esther blushed, almost forgetting that Caterina had no later than five seconds ago was killed in cold blood..along with her unborn baby.

"Enjoy your company, I'll have Dietrich get them in a hour or two...or later" Cain smirked.

* * *

A/N: 0_0 damn. That came out quite dark didn't it guys? It sort of even freaks me out, just a little. Anyway, read and most definitely review guys I can't wait to read your comments. Hopefully, I'll be out with another segment sooner then you guys think but for right now I'm pooped! It's 5:32AM! I need to crash D:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: alright here's the third installment ^^ there's gonna be a couple of twists, new revelations and some characters that you know well come in and do crazy shit. Okay, enough of my rambling let's go! :D

* * *

Treachery of the White Angel

**Chapter 3: Sympathy From The Enemy**

* * *

Leather. It was a one piece bodice that had no straps and pushed the owner's bust up and out. Not that the owner wished to wear it, but her master wished it and she went with it purely for that reason. The owner of this leather contraption, didn't even know the color of it because she was blindfolded, the world around her was darker than it was before. She was gagged again and was a little thankful for that, it meant that her master wasn't planning anything...stressful, just his regular torture if he was going to see her.

Esther was past the countless nights when she use to curl into herself, shivering from the cold or from pure fear. Past the days where she would cry herself to sleep, silently of course. Especially, past those moments where she would look back on her life that she should've been so thankful to have...but now she's here, in the deepest pit of Cain's hell.

This made tears well up in Esther's eyes, but they were blotted away by the tight blindfold. A bang made Esther jump and quickly get into her submissive posture, she didn't know who it was (secretly hoping it was Cain) ,but whoever they were was wearing shoes. Cain doesn't wear shoes, at least not around her. Whoever was here, had a rather dignified walk..the soft footsteps yet the slight rumble in the ground as he/she makes their way in the room. This was someone powerful.

"Don't be frightened. It's only me, Issak"

Issak? What was he doing here? Cain couldn't have possibly sent him here to rape her could he? No, if anything Cain likes her all to himself. At least, that's what Cain lead on.

Esther continued to say nothing as he walked closer and closer, she kept her head down. Even if he wasn't Cain, Issak still had the authority of her to discipline if she disrespected him. He could beat her senseless if he wished and not get reprimanded by Cain unless ,the beatings were for no other reason than pleasure.

Esther soon felt him in front of her, despite being a vampire he gave off heat. His hand curved gently under Esther's chin and she shivered unconsciously, a tug pulled near the end of Issak's lips. Just the way how Cain kept her perfectly in check, the silent immobile doll that you can wind up or not...she was purely divine. He trailed his hand down her back and gently bent her over. Esther suppressed a cry of surprise.

She was on her hands and knees (she was only chained to the wall by an elongated chain around her neck) reminding herself to stay perfectly still and widened her eyes through the blindfold when Issak ,almost weightless, sat on her back.

"Please forgive me Esther ,but as you can see—oh well, you can't—there aren't any chairs in here. Cain's throne is, of course, non-negotiable" a chuckle managed to slither from his mouth. "You are quite the interesting chair anyway, much more...decorative"

Esther stifled a snarl, Cain had her definite approval of doing this ,but not Issak! Despite her silent and unnoticeable protests, Esther kept her position under Issak..remaining the silent queen that he so liked her to be.

"I don't suppose your going to say anything in response to what I say dear Esther, you are gagged so it's only natural I suppose. You happen to be my favorite also, many others wish they could have their way with you despite all the other females that they hold captive" Issak scoffed in dismay. "The greedy sods"

Issak began to gently stroke her hair in a loving manner, his long hair brushing over Esther's side elegantly.

"I really am sorry Cain loves you so much, Esther. Loves you to the point where he doesn't care what happens to you at all. If it was up to me...I would not treat you this way"

Esther's eyes widened. She didn't know if he was genuinely sincere in his words or not, but still...Cain hears everything and knows everything. This was—in its own way—treason, Issak knew what he was doing right?

Issak stood up and knelt down to Esther's level, he didn't allow her to change her position. His breath, which was cold, settled over Esther's ears as he whispered to her.

"Don't you miss it? Being the queen of Albion?"

* * *

**A/N: 0_0 Issak had a serious change of heart, or did he? He's quite known to fool people to play along into his shannanigans and he's good at it _ maybe he would make it into a carreer ,but he doesn't have to worry about getting paid. Anyway, how did you guys like this one? Short I know, and it sort of took awhile I'm sorry. Please review and thank you to those that have stuck with this.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay okay. I'm not yet getting bored with this storyline, I still have a lot to put in it I'm just trying to bring it out ^^" so please be patient with me. This chapter may be fairly long compared to the others so if you've got a problem with that then...tough :) anyway, on to comment responses^^

Comment Response:

MyChemicalBetrayal• Don't mind if I ask,but could you elaborate? In what way does Esther seem not to fit the 'queen of Albion' role? And that last bit sort of confused me, in what way do you think I'm going with this? Lol thanks for commenting.

* * *

Treachery of the White Angel

**Chapter 4: The Home She Use To Know**

* * *

Esther felt a familiar blush crawling across her face. Despite the dual edged sword carving itself into her side, the naked footsteps of Cain brought her joy. Blood pooled slowly around her knees and she wondered how exactly she was alive right now, but her mind kept drifting back to Cain who was approaching her.

Cain smirked at her once again broken form. The faint mark that the blade from the sword left on his palm, reminded him of the sheer amusement he felt once he shoved it deep into Esther's flesh. It wasn't harmful enough to kill her, but she was still a Terran..it was enough to hurt her serverely.

Her blood wafted through the air and into his nostrils and he felt his fangs pop into view. He frowned and thought that was strange, human blood was able to sustain him for a short time but like his siblings he preferred methuselah blood. Maybe her blood was special, she is a direct bloodline of royalty. Perhaps, one of her far ancestors was a methuselah and her blood smelled as enticing as such. Cain shook his head, if one of her far ancestors was a methuselah then she would be a methuselah as well and she was surely _not_ a methuselah.

Interrupting his own thoughts, Cain folded his wings inside his back and knelt in front of a blindfolded Esther. Caressing the side of her face, he smirked as she leaned into his touch. He was the only thing keeping her afloat in her sea of madness. A cruel grin crossed Cain's face as he made his other hand wrench the blade out of Esther, all while still gently caressing her face. She screeched in pain and cried softly, her breath coming out in haggard spouts.

Cain unfurled two of his wings and began absorbing her blood which now leaked freely from her open wound.

"I will humor you tonight" he said cruely. "It'd be a shame if you bled to death in here wouldn't it, my star?"

He stood up in front of Esther and looked down at her, still holding his cruel smile of delight.

"We both know its in my power to take blood" lengthening his nails to talons, he quickly slashed his wrist open without a second thought. His blood leaking onto the floor. "_And_ _give it back_"

Esther felt liquid pouring on the floor in front of her, but couldn't tell what it was. Not when it was this dark, and she also had on a blindfold. The hot pain in Esther's side made her groan lowly in pain. As much as she wanted to scream her lungs out, she knew that would only anger Cain and his wrath is much worse than the wound occupying the side of her stomach.

She jumped back in surprise once she felt something soft and fleshy approach her lips. It was wet so it couldn't have been Cain's lips. She felt a strong hold on the back of her head to hold it still and she obeyed quickly.

"You shouldn't be so jumpy Esther, I'm only trying to help you" Cain said rubbing circles into her scalp. "Now. Open your mouth"

With a slight blush, Esther did as she was told and almost gagged as the repulsive liquid was being poured down her throat. It tasted a lot like copper. Esther relaxed the best she could, this was Cain's blood. She should be happy that he's once again sharing his sacred blood with her. Not a wasted drop was set on the floor, she made sure all of it went down her throat and no where else. It was a privilege to even have the lingering taste on her tongue.

Cain only did this rarely. He didn't want Esther dead, not just yet. Cain never restrains himself during his visits with her, but sometimes he forgets that she's human and not as durable as a methuselah. That's when the blood giving would come into play. The blood that's, whipped, beaten, crushed, whacked, and torn out of her goes into his wings to be absorbed and back into her mouth to be consumed. How and when she gets her blood back is totally up to Cain, he usually never withholds her blood unless she angers him.

It was also an experiment of some sort, his curiousity peaked at the thought of a human exposed to not—the crusnik itself (as that would lead to her turning into a methuselah, if exposed again would she turn into a crusnik)—but his own blood mixed with the crusnik. What would become of that human? What creature would be produced from that?

The experiment ended in semi-failure. As many times as Cain gave his blood to Esther (always after an intense beating) she only got sick afterwards, but nothing in her scent changed nor the taste of her blood. She was still the same. Cain blamed her for that one too, it would've peaked his curiousity if something became of her but nothing happened. Esther was beaten half an inch away from death that day.

* * *

Esther was sleeping when Cain came in and unlocked the chain from around her neck. He gave her a bit of mercy since she was still recovering from that sword wound and was only left with the chain around her neck that night. He picked her up with ease, not that she wasn't fed regularly, she just weighed fairly light.

Cain's nose wrinkled up in disgust at her scent. She smelt of blood, dirt, fear, and human insides. Not that Cain minded that sort of smell coming off of her, he did prefer how she use to smell _before_ he took her from those pests.

His naked feet sounded in the halls as non-speaking auto-jagers stood guard at every corner. Cain glared at the floor in thought, he'd have to talk to puppet master about them being so many in that one long hallway..it was annoying.

"Dont act like your so high and mighty Issak! Just because your Cain's lackey doesn't mean your any more appreciated than I am!"

Cain slowed his steps slightly and rose an eyebrow at that comment.

"Wait a minute we're not appreciated!"

A sigh came from the first commenter. "Obviously Helga, that's the point. God your such an idiot"

"I'm not an idiot you filthy Terran!"

"Silence! Your both fools! Mein Herr doesn't like to be disturbed and you both know full well he can hear better than all of us combined"

Cain turned the corner of the hallway with Esther still in his arms, earning a shocked look from Dietrich and Helga but a polite bow from a very annoyed looking Issak.

"Mein Herr" Issak muttered in acknowledgement.

Cain glanced at Helga and Dietrich expectantly, and they both awkwardly saluted him in respect. He rolled his eyes slightly and shifted Esther to a more comfortable position, which involved her head leaning on his bare chest. Helga noticeably shivered.

"You all were very loud" Cain looked down at the still sleeping Esther, for a human she's an awfully heavy sleeper. "You almost woke up Esther"

Dietrich sweat dropped knowing that not even a steam truck filled with a whole marching band could wake Esther up. Not unless you kick her or something. Issak smiled politely.

"Our apologies Mein Herr, I'll make sure you aren't disturbed in this manner again" Issak bowed again and seemed to finally notice Esther in Cain's grasp. "And what do we have the pleasure of seeing Esther up on the surface today? Something special I assume" he murmured.

Cain nodded, a cruel smirk appearing on his face. "Your correct Issak. We're taking a little road trip"

"Road trip, where are we going?" Dietrich asked. "If I have permission to ask anything that is...Mein Herr" he quickly added after sporting the irritated look in Cain's eyes.

Cain sighed. "Well if you must know puppet master. We're going to Albion"

* * *

a/n: I think I did pretty well for this chapter ^^ if I do say so myself. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think. I'm totally pooped and ready to go to bed! its only 3:49AM and I'm already dead tired. To all those people that hated this chapter...sue me -_- peace!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I wonder what Cain wants with Albion, don't you?

* * *

Treachery of the White Angel

**Chapter 5: Your King and Queen**

* * *

Esther was still sleeping even after the bulk of rosenkruetz had packed up their weapons and supplies, while Cain positioned the ARK over the city of Albion. He sat tentatively near the controls, every now and again looking at Esther. Perhaps he should be worried, she was sleeping a lot more than what was required for a human. Cain turned away from her sleeping form in his throne, casting away his questions on the still sleeping Esther, she did that often enough anyway.

It would take approximately five hours to position the ARK over the city, not that Cain had a reason to rush, but he was rather excited on his next plans. Poor Esther, his star, so much was in store for her and she didn't even know it. The hell he would put her through would swallow up the torture he's put in her the last couple of months.

A door slide open in the main control room of the ARK, the machine announcing who's blood it's received for entrance.

"Methuselah, Issak Von Kampfer"

Cain looked away from the keyboards and at Issak who was tending to Esther, he noticed the raised eyebrows on his facial features.

"Something wrong Issak?" Cain mused.

Issak looked at him, the surprise draining from his face. "Nothing of much importance. It seems that Esther is sleeping a lot more frequently then normal humans"

Cain returned his attention back to the multiple keyboards, losing interest in Esther once again. "We should be reaching Albion soon, then we will take assault ships down. The ARK has tons of them"

"Mein Herr" Issak paused, not sure how to form the question. Cain saw his frustration and nodded his head for him to continue. "What exactly is our purpose of venturing to Albion?" He paused again, picking his next words very carefully. "After all the work you put in of regaining the ARK, just to leave it for a city of methuselah and terrans?"

Cain actually smiled at this, Issak's train of thought was heading down the right path but was far from the actual reason why Cain chose this out of all things.

"I will let you know this Issak. This is all for my entertainment"

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Esther still wasn't awake yet. The foot soldiers—or auto-jaggers as puppetmaster called them, moved various of things into the back of the familiar palace known to Esther the most out of everyone there.

Cain overlooked the auto-jaggers and eventually found Dietrich, weaving various silver strings around his fingers.

"Having trouble?" Cain asked from behind Dietrich.

Dietrich noticeably jumped, quickly turning towards Cain and saluting him in a respectful manner.

"Mein Herr" Dietrich greeted. Cain acknowledged him with a slight incline of his head. "Everything is actually going a lot less smoother than I thought" he looked disdainfully at the slouching and still bleeding auto-jaggers in the corner. "They're stupid. Incapable of thinking for themselves" Dietrich muttered.

Cain smirked. "They're dead methuselah. More importantly they're dead, you expect them to think for themselves? They're better off being manipulated. A dog is only so good to when it listens to your every word, better if they were being controlled to start with"

Dietrich shivered at Cain's dangerous way of thinking. If he really wanted to, he could have the order manipulated to his will just like a marionette. The thought chilled Dietrich to the bone.

"Of course, with complete manipulation comes a lot more work than you've asked for."

Cain walked away from Dietrich with a still sleeping Esther in his arms. Dietrich, stared at Cain's retreating back with Esther's limp arm hanging over the side of his muscular ones. There was no point trying to go back in time now, it was far too late.

Cain looked down at Esther as he carried her with a confused look. She was still asleep, and not the loudest clangs or bangs of noise could wake her from her slumber. Cain pondered on nudging her awake when Issak caught his attention.

"Issak" Cain mused.

Issak bowed. "Mein Herr"

"I suppose you want something?" Cain asked.

Issak nodded. "It appears there are still some surviving citizens left of Albion, what would you like me to do with them?"

Cain smirked. "How many are there?"

"A little over five hundred" Issak answered.

Cain walked away from Issak, waving his hand in a dismissal way. "Tell them we have returned their beloved queen, we mean no harm"

"And what of those that doubt your word?"

Another cruel smirk crossed Cain's face then. "Kill them, and make an example out of it also"

"Mein Herr" Issak bowed and went off to do his bidding.

Cain eventually found the queen's quarters and looked around, reminiscing on the events of last year and cruelly smiled to himself and down at Esther's still sleeping face. He eventually found himself standing in front of a familiar door. Dried blood, scorch marks, and tears decorated it. Exhaling, he pushed the door open and set Esther down on the bed inside.

It was exactly as it was before. Unscathed, absolutely perfect. Her sheets still defiled with his scent all over it. The first time he took Esther and she mewed like a kitten against him. The first time she called him master. An excited chill ran down his spine at the memory, Abel, his poor Abel couldn't handle the sight. Maybe even worse than what he did to Lilith.

Esther shuffled comfortably in her sleep, slipping further into her dreams with the new softness of the bed itself. There was no way she was gonna wake up now, not after so long she finally got to lay in a bed. Cain pursed his lips in thought as his eyes travelled up and down Esther's almost naked body. He couldn't have her wearing the clothes he wanted her to wear without puppet master or Issak eyeing her from afar. Esther was his property alone and he'd very much like it for the whole male population to stop oogling at her. Her ruffled, short, low cut, green silk dress didn't help his incoming urges. Her exposed throat didn't help his desire either.

He crawled onto the foot of the bed and gently nestled himself between Esther's legs, resting his full weight onto her carefully. If he went any faster he would crush her completely, not a pleasant sight for his imagination. He leaned into the crook of her neck to inhale her scent and licked the area he was going to bite.

Her face heated up on its own accord ,but she made no move into waking up completely. She was in an almost dream-like trance. He sunk his fangs beneath her flesh and that's when she woke up fully, slightly squeeling in protest. She gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling the pleasant sensation that came after the bite.

Before she knew it, he was entering his length inside of her without warning and rocking his hips mercilessly against her. She moaned loudly and he only smiled down at her whimpering and pleading face. That's when Issak chose to walk in.

Esther's eyes widened in surprise as she quickly huddled against Cain to hide her exposed breast, luckily the rest was covered with sheets. Cain made an annoyed face, and turned to Issak.

"You can see that I'm busy right?" Cain said with a hint of venom.

That was one thing he hated the most, being interrupted when he chooses to relax.

Issak smiled slyly. "I can perfectly see that, but the remaining people here wish to see their queen. Demanded it really...it seems the events that took place a decade ago still pains them" he mused.

Cain raised an eyebrow in amusement. They–the humans? Demanded Esther, his property? If they wanted their queen back all they had to do was say so. He detangled himself from Esther's body, unwrapping her soft legs from around his waist rather gently. She pouted slightly and Cain patted her cheek with two fingers.

"We will finish later. Rest, I must talk with Issak" he ordered.

She nodded obeidiantly and lifted her sheets over her head, falling to sleep almost instantly. Cain watched her for a couple more minutes before returning his attention back to Issak. A malicious smirk appeared on Cain's face then, a trademark that warned others that he was about to do something horrible.

"Come Issak, I have an idea" he crooned.

* * *

Esther awoke again just as the sun settled down and the moon made its appearance. The sight of the room she was in made her slowly sink down to her knees and silent streams of tears run down her face. She never got a feel for it since she hadn't been awake for very long ,but now she wished that maybe she died. She'd rather be anywhere, ANYWHERE other than the queen's quarters in her Buckingham palace.

It was just as she left it, untouched, and all of her dresses (formal and informal) in their rightful places. Her bed was unkempt from her still being in it, but everything else was in its place right before she was taken from it.

Why was she here anyway? She wiped away her tears without a thought and looked down to see herself wearing one of her informal gowns. It was a lot more low cut than she would've like it to be, but she was far use to that around Cain. He made her wear even less when he felt like it.

The dress was beautiful, and felt nice on her skin. It was strapless and the front part occupying her breast had a cut going all the way down to her stomach, her cleavage was partially covered by gold colored lace, along her right leg leading up to her hip was a slit aligned with gold. The tail of the dress trailed behind her gracefully and the whole dress itself was white accentuated with gold. Angelic, but sexy.

"You look better than I thought in that" Cain said appearing behind her.

She jumped slightly and turned around to see Cain in a similar color scheme as her, but only wearing pants. They were hanging a little on his hips and were outlined with gold, the rest of it being white. His wings folded neatly on top of his back as he approached her.

"The message will come across better if it seems your with me rather than against me" he murmured.

Esther didn't understand his comment fully ,but thought nothing of it. She noticed that her feet felt mighty free where she stood and saw that they meshed into the blood red carpet beneath her, he didn't give her any shoes with this dress. With such a royal dress as this one, she would've thought that he'd give her some.

_A queen is always required to wear shoes._

Esther closed her eyes against Cain's cool hand touching her face gently, she took great comfort in these touches rather than the others.

Cain furrowed his brows slightly as he glanced at Esther's face. Red streaks leading from her eyes down to her chin looked almost dried ,but still fresh. From the scent, it smelled close to blood. He swiped a thumb over one of the streaks and looked at it quizzically, interesting.

Going on to other matters, he looked at her disheveled and messy hair and sighed, he'll let Issak do it. He couldn't trust puppet master around her anyway.

"Issak" he called out loud.

The door to the room opened and Issak stepped in wearing a flattering different version of his black uniform. Most likely a formal version for special occasions.

"Mein Herr" he said bowing to Cain. "Lady Esther" he said connecting eyes with her.

Cain ran a hand through Esther's tresses, looking at it thoughtfully. "Make something nice out of this will you?" he mused.

Issak nodded and Cain left out of the room, leaving him alone with Esther. She played with a lock of hair between her fingers, it'd gotten longer from her not trimming it every so often and a little brittle from not being washed. She looked at Issak uncertainly. He sighed and pulled a hidden black rubberband from his wrist. He grabbed his long dark locks and tied them up on his head in a neat ponytail.

Esther blushed. It wasn't in the least bit feminine, it accentuated the bone structure in his face, making his jawline sharper than before. She wondered why he didn't wear it like that all the time.

"I don't mind wearing it down, but for what I'm about to do it'll just get in the way" he said spotting her eyeing him on multiple accounts.

He rolled his sleeves up neatly and gestured for Esther to approach him. Leading her into her own bathroom, she waited for him to return with a chair. He sat it facing the massive mirror, her reflection facing back at her. God she looked pale, almost sickly. When was the last time she ate? Issak chuckled at the small squeek she gave out in her response to seeing herself. In his opinion, she looked quite beautiful in that dress and the rosy/pale color to her skin made her deep red hair stand out.

"Before anything, Mein Herr wishes for you to be fed first then returned to him. Your appearance looks fine as it is"

Esther visually relaxed and exhaled, she didn't know why Issak's opinion of her mattered but that could be for any reason.

"Sit" Issak ordered.

She did as was told and sat down in the chair, mindful of the dress. He ran the sink water warm and poured a sizeable amount of shampoo into his hand. He put a little bit of water in the mix and poured it on top of Esther's head. He massaged her scalp gently and made sure not to miss any spots, it was amazing how he didn't waste a single drop of shampoo onto her dress without having her head at least over the sink. After he was finished shampooing her hair completely, he toweled it dry and scrummaged around the bathroom for a comb.

"What are you looking for?" Esther asked.

Issak jumped ever so slightly, he hadn't heard her voice in such a long time it scared him alittle when he finally did. He turned to look at her and she tilted her head in question, Issak sighed.

"I'm looking for a comb, your hair is quite tangled" he said continuing to dig around for it.

Esther looked into space in thought and finally stood up. In the cabinet closest to the shower on the shelf was a pearl accentuated comb, one that sticks into the top of your buns or ponytails but would get the job done of combing through your hair.

Esther glanced at it sadly, this was a gift. She walked back to Issak and set it down on the counter before sitting back in her seat. Issak finally ran over the lone comb sitting on the sink and picked it up, examining it closely before running Esther's hair through it's teeth.

"What a fancy little trinket" Issak mused, then he smiled cruely. "It must have been a gift was it not?"

Esther remained silent, not wanting to play prey to his harsh words. Despite his gentleman-like appearance and actions, he was just as cold and brutal as her master if not more so.

After about five minutes or so Issak was finished with her hair and she inhaled in surprised. Esther didn't know Issak had a talent for this type of stuff. Her red hair was still a little damp ,but that made it easier to curl around Issak's fingers. The hairstyle was mainly an up-do but a lot of her mane hung out and around her shoulders, she realized it hadn't got that long, just below her collarbone and rested up upon her upper back. Her bang was cut neat and above her eyebrows, she looked amazing. Esther only now wondered what she was getting all dressed up for, and why exactly they were in her palace of Albion.

Issak led Esther by the hand back into her room and there waited a motionless auto-jagger with a steaming plate in his hands. Esther was use to their intimidating stature, she now only thought of them as silent guard dogs that were capable of ripping your limbs from their natural places. She gazed silently at its grotesque bindings and missing eyes, even in death methuselah were quite useful.

"Careful, your starting to think like puppet master. A key sign you guys are hanging around eachother too much, Mein Herr would not be pleased" he mused lightly.

Esther quirked her mouth disapprovingly at him, then returned her attention back to the motionless auto-jagger.

"You can read minds" Esther stated in little more surprise than she felt.

He nodded, a sly smirk occupying his face. "A useful trick in the presense of an enemy"

"You consider me an enemy?" Esther asked gently.

He shook his head, some locks falling gently out of their place on top of his head. "I consider you an asset, a figure head if you wish"

Esther grimaced at him, her attention drawing to the black pit that was the auto-jaggers mouth. His fangs were curved in a way that looked uncomfortable, almost painful to him. She wondered if they were as sharp as they appeared. Issak didn't stop her as she approached her finger towards the incisors of the beast, her right state of mind not present as the flesh of her finger curved around it's tooth.

The auto-jagger growled softly, to which Issak made a surprised noise. He was a bit skeptical about letting an auto-jagger near Esther but it seemed it could control itself, a first considering it was an auto-jagger. They would usually jump at the chance to feast upon a naïve human that presented themself, yet it seemed very reserved and calm.

Esther took the plate from the auto-jagger graciously, nodding her head in thanks. "Please be about your way" she said to it.

It mewed softly and left the room quietly. Issak made a pleased noise.

"Puppet master has way more trouble with them than anyone else, yet it's easy for you to command one of them to leave" he narrowed his eyes slightly at her. "How did you do it?" He questioned.

She stared blankly at him. "A couple of nice words never did anyone harm" she stated. She looked around, sighing gently when she didn't find who she wanted to see. "Where is my master?"

He un-did the band around his hair and it fell gracefully down his black, he ran a hand through it and closed his eyes in bliss. "Mein Herr is preparing things for your remaining subjects, some of your precious 'people' are still alive" he smirked.

She fought hard against herself not to cry out against that and won with pride. Her blank, empty stare gave him no satisfaction what-so-ever.

He hissed slightly. "Your rather becoming dull Lady Esther"

Esther narrowed her eyes at him and approached slowly, he rose an eyebrow in amusement that she only came up to his chest.

"You were never known for a being a rude person Issak, it's unbecoming of you" she muttered. She walked around him, slipping the black band from his wrist in the process and gathered all his hair and gently putting it back in a neat ponytail "You should keep it this way...it looks good on you" she said gently.

That comment caught Von Kampfer slightly off guard, surprise etching out on his face that she complimented him instead of raging for her people to be set free and left alone. Little did he know, the spirit within her that kept her that way was long ago broken.

He cleared his throat. "Eat your food, I shall come for you later to present you to Mein Herr" he stated before leaving briskly.

Esther looked at the covered plate suspiciously before opening it delicately. It was steak with grilled beans with a small amount of quail on the side. She furrowed her eyes in confusion, where was the natural rumblings of her stomach? The last she can recall of digesting food was...two days ago. So where was her hunger?

Ignoring her thoughts, she cut into the quail and bit into it. Her eyes widened as she dropped the whole plate on the floor and rushed to the bathroom, the insides resting within her body clenching harshly as she regurgitated. Crying softly, she mewed in pain at the food that almost tasted like acid to her body. Why in the world couldn't she eat?

* * *

Issak came back fifteen minutes later for Esther. He knocked once before letting himself in and found Esther waiting patiently on her bed for his return. The plate in her lap was clean and from an outward look, she seemed content.

"I hope the food was to your liking" Issak mused.

She nodded gratefully, pushing the persistent pains of her empty stomach away. "It was wonderful, thank you" she said bowing her head with respect.

He nodded in satisfaction, not to her knowledge, he took pride in his cooking with human food. He gently grabbed her by the hand and led her away from her room and into the mindlessly long hallway.

* * *

They walked in silence and took multiple turns before going in the direction Esther started to recognize. It was hard to remember this place without the carnage and flesh on the walls, and the blood seeping through your toes as you walk along the marble floors.

"Mein Herr wants to ensure that your safety is upheld at all times so it will be easier for you to stay by my side or Mein Herr's side" Issak said.

Esther nodded her head, silently agreeing with him that she must follow her orders at all times to slim the chances of Cain getting angry with her.

They eventually arrived in front of dining hall where a lot of voices could be heard. She felt nervous, to present herself in front of almost half of rozenkruetz in such a luxiourius dress. Issak could hear the erratic beating of her heart, and the darting blood cells in her veins.

"You look edible my dear Esther, you shouldn't be so nervous"

Esther remained silent, still in distraught over the familiar halls and floors that her feet walked upon. She had to admit though, she was surprised on how little of damage her palace took considering how hard and swift Cain attacked it and her people. After a year of being under constant attack and siege, her home still stood.

Getting back to reality and out of her thoughts, Esther looked up to see at least a hundred pairs of eyes staring back at her. Most with crude gazes. Heat blazed on Esther's face as sheer embarrassment overcame her.

"Beautiful" Cain's voice boomed.

Everyone in the room turned to him as well as Esther. His presense made her eyes widen. _'Is that...is that...the king's chair?' _There Cain sat in one of the most elegant and grand royal chairs in her palace, one only fit for royalty and for the highest of royalty. The king that would rule along side her would sit in that exact chair, the question was where did Cain find it when Esther had already ordered it be put away?

Pearls, gold, silver and bronze adorned the chair in glory. Esther made her gaze fall back to the ground, under his foot was the crown that would sit upon the head of a king! This was madness! Everything about this was crazy and she knew it, but when it came to her love for her master...that's when things sort of seemed sane.

"Isn't she just delightful?" Cain asked aloud.

Every person in the room were either nodding their heads in agreement or grunting in acceptance as they looked Esther up and down. It was apparent that some couldn't hold their disdain any better than Helga could, but voiced their acceptance anyway. To go against Cain was like going against god...a losing war and forever damning you to hell.

Cain nodded at Issak and signaled his order to him. Issak grabbed Esther gently by the hand, leading her to Cain. The queen's chair, Esther's throne was still there and sat promptly next to Cain. Esther sat in her seat and Issak waited patiently off to the side.

Cain smiled down at her as the attention of Rozenkruetz was taken off of them and back to their small affairs.

"You really do look beautiful...Esther" Cain said quietly.

Esther's face turned scarlet at his words. It wasn't the first time he complimented her, but it was nice to hear every once in awhile.

"Thank you my lord" she said gratefully. "You look quite handsome as well, master" she turned scarlet once again.

Little did Esther know, Cain had a hefty surprise to show to her. The question lurking in his mind about the situation at hand was what her reaction would be to it. Would she be devastated? Overwhelmed? Or crushed that such a thing was defiled and used? A cruel smile littered Cain's face, the pained look in her eyes would be a feast for his ever growing pride.

He stood and glanced at Issak from the corner of his eye. He nodded and vanished into the sea of methuselah and humans alike, while Cain pleseantly grabbed Esther's arm and tugged her away.

* * *

Esther said nothing as Cain painfully led her behind him down a corridor she didn't recognize at first. His blonde hair flowed behind him as he briskly walked with long and powerful strides that Esther's short stature couldn't keep up with.

The further they walked down the hallway, the colder it got. Little puffs of steam came out and in front of Esther's face and from in front of her, larger puffs of hot breath came from Cain. _Who would've thought that Cain's breath would be hot, but his body so cold... _Esther pondered to herself.

Familiar doors brought back memory of her first time seeing Lilith, the frozen woman in her time in that human sized tube that held the aura of her death inside. She was beautiful, red hair that framed and cascaded down her whole frame and her golden jewelry that illuminated the light tone of her skin. A sleeping queen in her tomb.

Waves of pity and jealousy filled Esther to the brim, she couldn't be in that room after all that's happened while Cain found her putting up a dissatisfying resistance that he couldn't stand.

He stopped abruptly and Esther rammed into his stone-like back.

"This is a reward for **you** and I'm doing this for **you**...to thank you for your loyalty for so long, but I find your resistance upsetting" he growled. "It's much easier for me to just snap your neck and hang your limbs in different parts of Buckingham palace for your subjects to see"

She paled deathly, a shiver running up her spine. "I accept whatever you have in store for me with open arms...master"

He looked at her blankly before raising his eyebrows slightly in realization, that woman's scent..or what's left of it was floating in the cold air. It was cold down here to sustain her body through decay. How didn't he notice?

It didn't matter, that wasn't the reason why they were down here in the first place. Her gift was stored in the same room as Lilith, where her body still laid.

Cain pushed open the massive doors with ease and the rush of cold exited out of the room in haste. Naturally, Esther huddled closer to him for warmth knowing full well that his body was just as cold as the air around them.

In its usual place, laid Lilith's tomb. Untouched and beautifully adorned as she first saw it, but something about the room was off. It was expanded more than what she last saw it to be. To the far left of the room, in a deeper and darker pit lay another tomb with someone inside.

Esther glanced at Cain uncertainly, to which he nodded and gave her lower back a push in that direction. She shivered and eventually made her way to the cold tomb, adorned in green, gold, and white. Peering through the glass, she gasped loudly. A painful wench in her chest that made her heart catch in her throat and feel as if it was being clenched with every breath she drew.

Her skin went paler than what was naturally normal and a painful cry erupted from her lips.

"My god Cain" she whispered. "What have you done?"

* * *

A/N: I bet your wondering who it was that Cain had in the depths of Buckingham palace? Anyway, I'm so sorry for the long wait and just to let you know...I have a logical reason for being so late. I was grounded o.o my dad took my ipad (which is my only way of typing up my fanfictions) and if you wanna know what I did here it is...I started playing videogames while he was yelling at me. There. 


End file.
